


FOR ME? (Anything for you)

by JelliclePussycat



Series: Marith/MadamSpellman omo [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, Lilith is an adorable dork in the first part and then a slutty huntress in the second, Omorashi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelliclePussycat/pseuds/JelliclePussycat
Summary: It’s been a hard day at work for Mary, and she comes home late, desperate. Lilith, however, has organized something special for them and, of course, the teacher hasn’t the heart to say no to her wife.[Omorashi smut - DLDR]
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Marith/MadamSpellman omo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189325
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

A mutual reached out to me asking to write some ~~zelith or~~ marith smut involving omorashi, since I enjoyed writing about it when I first discovered the kink. I find it fascinating in a way (the squirming, the frustration, the anticipation), so yeah, here you go, _misslevinson_.

Don’t send hate, just stick to the lovely rule DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed!

* * *

FOR ME? (ANYTHING FOR YOU)

Mary gripped the steering wheel when the car hit a bump on the road. Why would she even stay in a cottage in the woods when she had to go to school every day, was a mystery to her, especially when no one seemed to care about the awful condition of the roads. When the radio crackled and tuned on some old song, and a flash of herself and Lilith singing the same song appeared in her head, she sighed in frustration. No, it wasn’t true. She was just making up complaints about something she loved to keep her mind busy and avoid dealing with a matter she couldn’t deal with, at the moment.

She threw a quick glance at her watch and bit down her lip. She’d left the cottage around noon because she had no morning classes and now it was almost 8 pm. After teaching her two classes, during her break time, some kid had decided to split his head open, so she had to stay with him in the nursery until the parents came to collect him, then she had to rush to the other classes and finally the parent-teacher conference for 3 hours straight. It had been a full day. No breaks. No breaks whatsoever. As soon as she was free of her duties, Mary frankly had no other wish to get back home to Lilith and enjoy a quiet, relaxing evening together. But she had been a fool because now the 8plus hours of no bathroom breaks were kicking in and in the most unpleasant manner. Still, she reminded herself, she just had to arrive home and that almost self-inflicted torture would be over.

She focused on the song, seldomly pressing her thighs together as she pushed down the pedals to shift gears, anything to keep her mind off the uncomfortable feeling in her lower half, her high-waisted skirt suddenly too tight on her skin.

Mary found herself mentally counting the minutes left to reach the house, and when she saw the small road that left the street into the woods, she smiled in relief. She clenched her teeth tho, because her bladder jolted in anticipation when her brain realized that a bathroom was indeed near - her own, nonetheless, so she wouldn’t have to worry about her shyness when it came down to public bathrooms, which included the school ones.

She parked the car and collected all her things, surprisingly finding herself able to walk straight and decently. Still, the light pressure in her abdomen reminded her of her impelling need.

Mary searched in the pocket of her coat for the key and impatiently shoved it in the hole, unlocking the front door.

“Lilith?” She called, loud enough for the demoness to hear her in every part of the cottage. “I’m home.” She announced.

“Finally!” A voice spat suddenly, making Mary jolt and clenched her teeth in protest, as well as her legs.

“Don’t do that!” She scolded, not really angry, trying to calm herself and get control over her body.

Lilith was sitting on the armchair, by the crackling fire, and her whole figure was hidden behind the backrest. When she turned and stood up, she glared playfully at Mary and rested closed fists on her hips. “You’re late.” She pointed out. “I’ve waited for you.”

Mary put blindly all her belongings on the table next to the door. “I’m sorry, it was a very long day.” She was about to step off her heels, giving at least relief to her feet, for the moment, but as soon as Lilith caught her intentions, she stopped her.

“I know it was, so I thought you deserved a treat.” Said Lilith, gently swaying on the spot, smirking proudly with her crimson lips. “I’ve reserved your favorite seats at the cinema and then I’ll cook you a lovely dinner.”

Mary stared at her wife lovingly. She was exhausted, but Lilith was trying her best and had organized all those mortal things only for her. It was her way to show affection and coming from the Queen of Hell, those little gestures couldn’t be sweeter. Mary simply hadn’t the heart to refuse.

“That’s lovely, darling.” She replied sincerely with a sigh. “But first, let me-”

“No, we can’t wait any further!” Lilith interrupted, bolting to her and stamping a kiss on her lips. Mary tensed when she felt her arms slither along her body and wrapping just above her hip bone. “The movie starts in ten minutes. We’re late already for the commercials you like so much.”

Before she could even try to protest, she felt herself melting within Lilith’s hold; not just figuratively speaking, but literally, as her body disassembled into speckles and traveled through air and space. Mary shut her eyes, still adjusting to the queasy sensation of beaming around with magic.

For a moment, however, there was a sweet, welcomed relief in her body. It only lasted a second, only to return suddenly and even more pressing when they both reappeared in the small closed-road next to the cinema. She gripped Lilith’s arm, maybe too tightly (her nails dug in her flesh for an instant) both for stability and control.

“Are you alright?” Asked Lilith with a chuckle.

“Perfectly.” Mary lied and nodded with a half-smile. As they walked down the small alley and strolled carelessly down the sidewalk, Mary couldn’t help thinking what the people would do if they could see two identical women hand in hand. Personally, she would’ve thought of twins, and then gasp in horror upon realizing the love involved. Sure, it was strange to date, love, and share her life with someone who looked exactly like her, but they were so different that Mary didn’t really care. And then, what was so important about people’s opinions? It was only funny to see their reflection when they walked by any polish surface: she could see herself by the arm of Adam. They decided it was for the best, being that lovely, unlucky man the best cover. So when people saw Adam, only Mary could see her wife’s true appearance. It was secret, exciting, and she could live free, without any worry on that matter.

As soon as they entered the building, Mary hardly registered Lilith giving the prepaid tickets to the employee, her gaze moving around frantically seeking for the longed-for neon sign that read _restroom_.

“Mary, love, we need to hurry!” She felt Lilith tugging at her arm and, upon not finding what she was looking for, she yielded and sighed, letting her wife drag her to the screening room.

She had to admit, Lilith had found exactly the perfect seats (she’d instructed her well) and the chairs were so comfy that she sank right into hers and stretched her legs, giving herself some illusory alleviation from the pressure in her lower abdomen. When Lilith surprised her with a kiss, she happily indulged, beaming on her warm lips and thanking her again.

Mary rested her head back and tried to focus on the last or second-to-last commercial before the movie (Lilith had chosen some old horror rescreening and she couldn’t be happier about it) when she heard a distinct slurping noise coming from beside her.

She frowned, mouth agape, upon seeing her wife’s mouth latched around a colorful straw, which was dipped into some thick liquid in a paper cup.

“Have you paid for that?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Lilith slowly moved her eyes toward her, a guilty smile creeping out her lips after licking the milkshake off.

“It’s just one large size, they make you pay a fortune, it’s not worth it.” Lilith justified herself. “It’s vanilla flavored. Try it, it’s really good.”

Mary peered down at the cup. She had nothing to eat since she’d left home and, quite honestly, she was parched. Also, vanilla was her favorite. The milkshake smelled and looked delicious. She couldn’t resist.

The woman instinctively crossed her legs and leaned into her wife, taking a small sip from the milkshake and let the cold mixture of milk and sugar run down her throat like a sweet balm.

She hummed in delight.

“It’s really good.” She agreed.

At that, Lilith brightened up. Mary immediately knew she’d made a mistake.

“Keep it then, I’ll buy another.”

Mary’s eyes widened in panic.

“No-”

“I’ll pay for this one and tip the guy generously, okay?”

And before she could reply, Lilith was gone. Alone now, Mary contemplated the idea of sneaking out for a couple of minutes (just a couple of minutes) to find the restroom and come back just in time, but as soon as she put down the cup on the holder, the lights turned off completely and people poured from each side of her lane, taking their seat. Mary hated when people stood up in front of the movie, so she didn’t want to do that… also she was too shy anyway to whisper down excuses as she slid past dozens of strangers' legs to leave. No, she had no other choice: she had to stay. All in all, it wasn’t bad… just _extremely_ uncomfortable.

Mary focused on the intro, names scrolling on the screen, and without even noticing, she took the cup and drank her milkshake in small sips, quenching both her hunger and thirst. Lilith returned in no time with another milkshake (dark chocolate, supposedly) and Mary relaxed almost immediately. For a while, she even forgot the fullness pressing against the band of her skirt, and sank lower in her seat, resting her head on Lilith’s shoulder. As people around them gasped and tried to interact with the actors in vain, they laughed and chuckled, exchanging impressions by whispering in each other’s ears.

Time passed quickly and halfway through the movie, Mary had no choice but to shift and find a better position to lessen the pressure that had dangerously sunk further down within her. She didn’t only feel her full bladder, she felt it throbbing, expanding as it tried to take more room in her body and restrain its content. Skirt and nylon thighs fighting against her efforts. Almost terrified, Mary realized she couldn’t focus on the movie by now anymore, and her brain could only think about how many minutes before the ending title would appear and on how fast she could run (if she could run in the first place) and where the _hell_ was the restroom in that _damned_ place.

“Mary, are you alright?”

The woman turned to face her wife. Sometimes she just loved how she was able to notice every little detail, especially when something was up with her, but now it was one of the few times that Mary hated her attentiveness. 

“Yes.” She lied, bouncing her knee. “I’m just tired, that’s all. But I love this, really I do. Thanks.” She whispered sincerely and leaned in for a kiss. Lilith indulged her immediately, and they managed to kiss right when the main slaughter scene was happening on the screen. They kissed while the people around them screamed and gasped in horror and it was truly special.

The kiss kept her mind distracted, but not for long. As soon as she parted from her wife, the familiar heat irradiating from her core was accompanied by a rather unpleasant pang in her bladder.

Mary jolted slightly on her seat and struggled to rearrange herself into a convenient position. Lilith, of course, hadn’t once stopped looking at her.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She asked again, narrowing her eyes.

“ _Yes_ !” Mary replied, exasperated. She knew that the demoness didn’t believe her by now, but she was grateful that she didn’t insist further. What caught the teacher’s attention though, was the dazed expression that was appearing on her wife’s face. Her blue irises were completely engulfed by the black pupils, dilated due to the darkness, but Mary was sure - absolutely sure - that there was _more_. After all, she knew her wife well.

She held her breath when she felt Lilith’s hand snake from her upper thigh to her knee, pressing down to stop the bouncing. When she looked at her wife, Lilith threw a smirk, almost as if she knew.

Mary deemed it impossible, so she waited and waited for what it looked like an eternity, and when finally the lights went on, she stood up immediately, pressing her thighs together for the sharp movement that had upset the fragile balance in her body. She gathered blindly all her things and shot a questioning glare at Lilith who was still sitting quietly, legs crossed, supporting her chin with the back of her hand.

“What?” She said innocently. “You’re the one who always insists to watch _all_ the end credits.”

Mary rolled her eyes impatiently. “I’m tired, Lilith, I just want to go home.” She said, then sighed because she hated herself for sounding ungrateful. “Please?”

At that, Lilith smiled and immediately rose up. “Alright. I have plans anyway.”

Mary was eager to find out what kind of plans she had in mind, even if she could well imagine, but at the moment the only thing she could think of was alleviating her discomfort, which was growing by the second; how foolish of her to finish her milkshake! Now even standing was revealing an unpleasant task.

On the way out of the room, Lilith offered her hand, which Mary grabbed almost immediately, and her nails went to dig in her flesh. The demoness jolted, not for pain but in surprise, and turned to study her face.

Again, Mary met two inquiring eyes. She didn’t say anything but tilted her head and the smirk grew wider. For a moment, Mary had the certainty that Lilith knew and was deliberately teasing her.

“I think I left- my purse inside.” She mumbled, trying to hide the bag under the coat. Somehow she knew Lilith knew she was lying, but tried anyway.

“I’ll wait for you outside.” Lilith commented after a brief pause, depriving the teacher of her physical support.

Mary stumbled a little, widening her eyes at the loss, but seizing the opportunity. It was odd that the demoness would let her go alone, but what was even weirder was that smirk, and if she knew Mary was lying, why did she keep playing along? She was a teaser by nature, but her mind sometimes scared Mary. Every time, however, the surprise was positively delightful. Mary was never _afraid_ of her.

Pushing all those thoughts aside in favor of her pending needs, she sped up down the corridor, slaloming between screaming kids scattered around everywhere, threatening to run and bump into her with very displeasing results. When she finally found the neon sign, she almost beamed. But when she arrived there (the horror!) the restroom was out of order.

Mary felt her bladder protest at the fraud, but then reminded herself that she just needed to head back home and the torture would finally be over. Lilith would pamper her like usual, they would have a nice meal and sit by the fire all evening, only moving when it would become too late and then they would lie in bed side by side.

Yes. She could do it. She was holding for hours - she could hold a little more.

Mary braced herself and retraced her own steps. Sliding her arms into the coat, she exited and looked for Lilith right away, the chilly wind making her shiver and tremble even more. She’d never been so unstable on heels before.

When she found Lilith, she grabbed her arm almost immediately, but when the demoness looked down at her, she knew she was about to say or do something mischievous, given the circumstances.

As if on cue, the indecent proposal came.

“Would you like to take a stroll?” Lilith asked innocently, breathing in the cold air that smelled of snow, seemingly untroubled.

Mary fidged, frowned, and gasped silently.

“No. I want to go home.” She repeated.

“Why?” Mary watched the Cheshire grin that appeared on the demoness’s lips.

She definitely knew and she was deliberately teasing because she was enjoying herself. “It’s a lovely evening.”

Mary had always been shy, reserved, so admitting something so private sounded wrong and embarrassing. On the other hand, if that was what Lilith wanted, and if that was the only way to get herself out of there, she would have yielded and given Lilith everything she wanted - like always.

“I need-” She mumbled, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, thighs rubbing together, “I need to use the bathroom.” She said, lowering her voice as much as she could.

Lilith laid her gaze on her face and Mary found pride there and something very, very close to lust. The teacher glanced back at her, but couldn’t help swaying nor calming her short breaths. Lilith stared and sighed.

“I’ll take you home.”

___

Lilith held Mary and made them both disappear. Once back in the cottage, the demoness appeared in the middle of the living room, flickered her wrist to lit up the fire, and walked slowly to the armchair. She sat down, crossed her legs, and stared at Mary. She’d made her wife reappear right next to the door, and she was confused. She leaned on the wall to steady herself (Lilith couldn’t say whether it had been the magical travel that made her legs wobbly or her other issue) and in haste, she threw everything she had on the table.

Lilith let her step off her heels, but when she started to rush past her, steering toward the small corridor and obviously heading for the bathroom, the demoness called her back.

“Come here, Mary.” She said with a sultry voice. Because Mary was already lost in herself, she had to use a little magic to restrain the mortal.

“Lilith,” Mary protested, complying with her wife and halting her run. Lilith freed her immediately and the woman turned, gripping the frame door. “I really need to go.” She hissed.

Lilith watched as she banged her knees together, squirming against the door. Now that they were alone, Mary felt free enough to voice everything, even what she would consider vulgar in public - and that made Lilith feel so special.

“Lilith, please,” Begged the teacher, and immediately the demoness’ ears cocked at the sound. “I need to-”

“No, I know you do.” Lilith confessed. “It’s just… you think you could hold a little longer?” She asked, unashamed, and reached out her hand, palm up, as if she was inviting her wife to dance. “For me?”

Lilith loved that tiny wrinkle of confusion that appeared on Mary’s brow, but she adored her wife, even more, when she didn’t turn that into some outraged, judging expression as she bolted to the bathroom. As far as Lilith could tell, the woman was confused, yes, but also somewhat intrigued.

“I suppose.” She mumbled, still uncertain. Lilith opened her hand, even more, gesturing to get closer. The demoness watched her wife slowly leave the stability of the door frame to walk on wobbly legs back to her, the upper half of her body slightly bent forward. “Why?” She wondered, clasping her hand.

Lilith sighed and smiled, her eyes roaming on her wife’s body as it shook against her will. She didn’t answer right away, letting her wife’s question hang for a while. She gently pulled Mary closer and closer, until she was right in front of her, then, Lilith uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, hands gravitating up to the woman’s front. Without saying a word, she opened her shirt from the top, one button at a time, taking her time, making everything longer than needed. Mary squirmed beneath her touch, but never once she backed away, yearning for more contact.

Lilith deliberately brushed her knuckles against her wife’s flushed skin as she worked her way down, and when she reached the last button, she pushed the fabric away, grabbing the bare skin of her torso, right below the breasts, making her shiver and squirm even more.

“Why, you ask.” Lilith murmured. Her fingers traveled up, tugged at her shirt, and Mary easily let the cloth slide from her shoulders to the ground, where it went forgotten. “Seeing you fidget around,” retracing her path with her fingers, Lilith went down until she reached the hem of the skirt. It was so tight around her waist, “squirming in your seat during the whole movie,” she continued and tugged at the hem, undoing the side zipper. Mary let out a small sigh, “clinging on to me, so desperate and…” she pushed the fabric down, and Mary stepped out of her skirt with the minimum effort. Left only with her nude stockings and bra, the woman held her own elbows, squirming, rubbing her thighs together. Lilith couldn’t do anything else but marvel. “Oh, Mary, you are so beautiful.” She said in awe, leaning back into the armchair.

The woman stood there, skin flushed and breaths labored. She still had a small frown on her brow, but it was accompanied by a quirky smirk of her lips.

“Does this turn you on?” Mary wondered, unable to stop writhing. “You do have a twisted mind.” She remarked. But having her she stand there, willing to participate in whatever was in her head, encouraged Lilith. Mary was free to make her own decision, she knew she could refuse with no consequences whatsoever, so if she was still there, it meant she was enjoying herself, despite her comment. Lilith’s chest swelled with pride and her core ached in anticipation. She herself squirmed in the armchair, but for now, all attention was for her wife and for her wife only.

Lilith reached out once more and when their fingers intertwined, she pulled the woman closer, patting her own thighs with her free hand.

Mary’s eyes widened in panic.

“I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” Interrupted Lilith. She tugged at her hand, reassuring her as she guided Mary to straddle her lap. When the woman nervously parted her legs to lower herself into the demoness’ lap, she found Lilith ready to welcome her, greedy fingers secured on her hips. She gave Mary time to adjust and splayed her hands on the small of her back to offer support. Mary wiggled, at first, then settled down, sinking herself further on Lilith’s lap, looking for the right spot to suffice the loss of having her thighs pressed together.

“You aren’t in pain, are you?” The demoness asked worriedly, looking up into her wife’s face for any trace of _real_ discomfort.

Mary breathed a few times, she wrapped her arm around Lilith’s neck and drew their bodies closer, impatiently. “No,” She panted, “I’m not hurting, I’m just… full and extremely uncomfortable.”

“Just tell me if you’re hurting, alright? We’ll stop immediately.” Lilith ordered, willing to set her priority before they started anything. Her wife’s health and pleasure came first. Mary nodded, eyes locked in hers, and Lilith never felt more grateful. Her fingers snaked up her back, smooth against the soft skin, and unhooked the bra, which was thrown away to join the shirt and skirt on the floor.

She kept looking into Mary’s eyes as if she was asking for permission, and when the woman drew herself closer, clawing each arm of the chair and shifting rhythmically in her lap, Lilith began her assault. Her greedy mouth laced swifty on one nipple, which grew stiffer between her lips; the demoness nibbled and played with the bundle of flesh, moving with enthusiasm each time a moan would escape Mary’s parted lips. When she got bored with it, she stopped a moment to marvel at the red halo she caused and turned to the other breast for the same treatment.

In her lap, Mary desperately ground herself on the demoness’ thighs in search of any sort of welcoming friction. She had been turned into a mess of whimpers and sloppy movements, and Lilith could only rejoice at the little control Mary still had over her body: her own condition didn’t allow her to sit still, and her mouth was only making it worse.

“ _Please_ Lilith-” She heard Mary say all of the sudden, and her hand left the armchair to fly and land on her crotch, between them.

Lilith’s pupils dilated with lust at the thought of Mary, her innocent, shy Mary, grabbing herself to stop an imminent leaking. She gently wrapped her wrist with her fingers, let her wife rub herself for just a moment so she could regain control, and then pulled the woman’s hand away.

“Please what?” She asked, teeth scraping the tender flesh between her breasts.

Mary panted hard and her wife held her tight when she felt her tense, only to drop her forehead on her shoulder and exhale. “Please- do _something_ …”

Lilith loved it when people begged her. She loved it when Mary begged her to _make love_ to her because she just couldn’t make herself use any other expression. She loved it when Mary begged her because it meant that her wife was abandoning herself… and she loved it when Mary begged because Lilith knew exactly what to give her.

“To thy service.” Lilith purred into her skin. Her hand left the woman’s back and snake down, tracing invisible patterns that turned into thin reddish lines due to the demoness’ razor-like nails. She made sure not to hurt her, but just eliciting that guttural hiss that emerged, as if on cue, from deep within her wife’s throat. When she reached the slightly coiled hem of her stockings, she dove in to cup her bottom. Lilith’s fingers squeezed and kneaded for a moment, drawing Mary closer and closer to her own body in the process, and then searched further down, middle finger finding her slick core.

Mary jolted immediately, head rolling up and leaving her wife’s shoulder. Easing herself up (as far as she could anyway) the woman tried to shut her thighs closed to avoid any inconvenience.

Lilith knew that her hand was taking vital space, that the fabric was digging mercilessly into Mary’s swollen stomach, making her efforts to hold herself back even greater. Hand almost completely trapped between her grip, Lilith could only move one finger up and down the length of her already pulsing slit, feeling every muscle work strenuously to both contain and reach for pleasure.

“Lilith I-” Mary panted again, shaking now.

“Yes?” Asked the demoness, her tongue still teasing one of her rosebuds.

“I can’t, I’m about to- I’m-” She grunted, halting for an instant before inhaling.

Lowering her eyes, Lilith could see the smallest darker patch smeared across the front of her stockings. Mary’s head dropped, and her face got clouded behind a cascade of brown hair.

Unbothered, quite the contrary instead, Lilith rubbed down her center even more. “You’re beautiful, Mary.” She confirmed for the second time. "And I love you."

“I lo-love you too." She muffled. "But, Lilith, please-” The woman whined, shifting uncomfortably on her lap. “I need to move.” She requested, and the demoness nodded, forehead brushing against her chest. She knew they both wanted to prolong that game, but Mary needed more space to comply with their wishes.

Effortlessly, Lilith gripped the back of her thighs and stood up, Mary’s leg locking around her waist and her arms wrapping her neck. She only took a few steps and lowered Mary on the carpet by the fire, kneeling before her between her parted legs. As soon as her back touched the bristles of the carpet, her hands moved swiftly between her legs. Lilith could only marvel at her whimpery wife, shaking and breathing hard as she held herself with both of her hands. It was time for the little reward.

Putting to use her nails, she waited for Mary to pull away, leaving her access and hovered her fingers above the stockings, cutting into the nylon as if it was butter. Coming undone all at once, like a rubberband, Mary was now free; her chocked gasp echoed through the room, even louder than the crackling fire. Now ruined completely, what was left of the thighs joined the other clothes.

Lilith watched as her wife whiting, knees snapping close when another wave of desperation clearly hit her.

“Shh.” She soothed, placing a hand on each of her knees to part them gently. When Mary deemed herself able to comply with the request, Lilith could settle herself between her legs. Her breath caught at the sight of her clenching cunt, glistening with juices, pink and puffy with needs of all sorts.

The demoness sat on her heels and drew herself even closer. Her hands hovered above her stomach, tilting her head to the side when she noticed how swollen and tensed her wife’s skin was. Carefully, she placed her hands there and spread her fingers wide. She felt her bladder throbbing and protesting underneath her pads. Mary whined and squirmed.

“I bet you would look lovely pregnant.” She said in awe, pressing just a little to see the reaction.

Mary snapped her head up, frowning, trying to back away from the unexpected probing. “Pregnant?” She echoed dumbly.

Lilith nodded slowly and lowered herself between her legs. “But let’s not get off track, now.” She mumbled and hooked herself to Mary’s hips; without further warning, the demoness hungrily lapped at the woman’s juicy folds.

Mary’s eyes rolled at the back of her head. The demoness tortured her with skilled movements, now tending the needy folds, now her turgid clit to elicit the most exquisite moans. Lilith knew that those sharp jolts weren’t calculated, but that only made the demoness more eager. Mary shook, thrusting up to meet her mouth for her own pleasure, but also to create welcome friction (and maybe even a physical barrier) right where she needed.

Lilith did her best to follow her movements, but then Mary’s hand snaked down, insisting to replace her mouth’s claiming. Lilith frowned, watching as Mary pushed rhythmically where her legs met, squirming violently.

“Lilith, _stop_ -” She whined.

The demoness obeyed immediately. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and raised herself up so she could see her wife’s face. She placed a reassuring hand on a trembling knee and waited, searching for any sign.

“What is it, Mary? Are you hurting?” She asked, suddenly concerned.

“No- I just-” She grunted, frustratedly. “I feel like I’m about to burst.”

Lilith couldn’t suppress the grin on her lips. Trying to resist the temptation of letting Mary take care of herself while she watched, she climbed over the woman's body, still fully clothed.

“So?” She purred, towering Mary: one hand at each side of her head, palm flat on the carpet, one leg straddling her, the other still between her thighs, knee so close to Mary’s cunt she could feel the heat irradiating from her.

“So…” Mary looked up to meet her wife’s expectant eyes. “I don’t want to ruin the carpet.” She said simply.

Lilith reached down and claimed her mouth. She let Mary taste herself as they kissed, muffled moans melting with hasty breaths coming from both parts. When Lilith drew away, leaving Mary whining at the loss, she reached down and pulled Mary’s hand away from herself again.

“I’ll clean it later with magic, don’t worry.”

Lilith knew she couldn’t push this too far still, so she opted for a quick teasing in order to see her wife coming undone beneath her. Supporting herself with just one hand, Lilith put her other to good use and knead against one of her breasts, twirling the turgid peak between her fingers until Mary cried out in her mouth. She kept kissing her as Mary squirmed and writhing and clenched her inner muscles until Lilith felt something warmer and less thick dribbling down her knee.

“Oh God-”

Lilith bit down her lips playfully, but harder enough to stop her talking.

“Now now,” the demoness breathed against her lips, “no _blasphemy_ in this house.” Deciding her wife needed help for the final round, she trailed quickly from her breast to her center, giving her all the friction she deserved. Mary ground herself against her hand, coaxing Lilith’s palm with her juices.

Lilith moaned above her mouth. Mary was marvelously needy and hers. She kissed her hungrily, and then pushed two fingers into her lovely heat. The woman squirmed even more at the intrusion, her flesh tender and exhausted responding way too fast and way too sensible against the demoness touch.

Lilith curled skilled fingers inside of her, soliciting Mary’s already bushed bladder, which throbbed (almost painfully this time) and released another small spurt that Mary wasn’t able to contain.

Lilith enhanced the contact, moving a little bit faster, angling her hand so that her wrist could touch her clit, and Mary moaned and groaned in need. Lilith closed her eyes, basking into those sweet sounds of agony and pleasure.

“Eager to have your release, but which one first?” She wondered in a whisper, puffing warm air into her ear.

Mary was a mess, by now. She clenched her jaw, shut her eyes tight and leaked again, her ability to hold back reducing by the seconds.

“Please, _please-_ ” She begged, panting hard.

Lilith swallowed, trying to keep her own arousal at bay (for now).

“Please what, Mary, _say it_.” The demoness commanded, but her voice was soft.

Mary bit on her bottom lip and thrust herself deeper into her hand, riding her wife’s finger, seeking more contact upon the bundle of nerves that was sending hot signals throughout her body.

“Can I- can I come?” She whined.

Lilith let out a breath. The sound of those words was nearly enough to make _her_ come undone. She lowered to her face and kissed her softly, resting their foreheads together.

“Yes, darling love, you can come.” She pushed her fingers deeper within her wife and hit her clit just right to make the waves of pleasure explode and take over her. Still trapped in one of the most powerful climaxes, Mary lost control over her body. She shook and clung to Lilith for dear life as her bladder gave in at the pressure and fullness, emptying itself.

Lilith kissed her wife as sighs of reliefs and moans of pleasure chased each other and disappeared between their lips. When Mary fell spent within her embrace, the demoness kept her word and quickly cleaned up the mess.

“Thank you, Mary.” She purred in her ear, her own breath catching. She was beyond aroused, but was determined to make it all about Mary, for tonight, because she had been so kind and willing.

Mary’s eyes flutter opened after a few seconds, breath still labored.

“That was…”

“-Glorious.” Lilith concluded. And kissed her softly on the lips.

She slid one arm behind her back and the other went to grip the back of her thigh. In one movement, she scooped Mary off the floor and held her tight, her warm, naked body pressing against her own.

“You should try it.” Mary suddenly said.

Lilith froze and looked up at her wife, questioningly. Mary was nibbling at her bottom lip, teasingly.

“What was that again?” Asked Lilith playfully.

Mary nodded, diving her fingers between her wife’s hair, rubbing the nape of her neck. “It feels good, sometimes, losing control over your body.”

Lilith grinned, her core aching at the idea of making Mary happy by giving the same gift the woman had just given her.

“Of course Mary,” She breathed against her mouth, “maybe tomorrow night.”


	2. promt

Given the recent events, go wild people: Marith, Zelith, Spellwell or even x reader.

Bless Michelle and her piss posts.


End file.
